Are we Nothing but Nobodies
by gsseo
Summary: Namine after Chain of Memories, finds herself in with an unrequited love for Sora, as she pieces back Sora's memories together and breaks apart Roxas'. This is an ongoing fanfiction about Namine's struggle during Sora's sleep and the guilt from meeting and slowly getting to know Roxas in KHII. RoxasXNamine Fanfiction. It's my first fanfiction so please take a read!
1. Chapter 1

Are we Nothing but Nobodies?

Namine closed her sketchbook sighing slowly; she had used her powers to create a world for him, a life of limbo with fake friends and people where he lived an ignorant happiness. There was a large guilt in her heart, but she had to hurt him to save Sora; she loved Sora and felt indebted to him, erasing every bit herself from his memories and putting them into the right place. He promised that he won't forget her, a promise she doubted as she responded with a melancholic smile. After all those years of being Diz's toy stuck in a castle, he was the first person who protected her and cared about her. While she knew his behavior rooted from her fictitious memories that she had painted his heart, she still fell for him. She couldn't help it. She knew her love, however, could never ever be requited; he belonged with his friends…

` Here he was, in Diz's castle asleep for years as she redrew his memories back to the way they were. Putting Roxas in her and Diz's fake computerized world would prevent chaos from Sora's awakening, a chaos that almost happened when Roxas discovered the reason he why was in the Organization XIII. He had to forget all that so that Sora could awaken without disruption, and Namine was the one who could do it. She felt so evil playing with these memories, yet she realized the fragility of such important things.

Roxas jolted up in the middle of the night with his head pounding, repeating images of Sora sacrificing himself for his friends. _I've been dreaming about him again. Who is he_? He slowly closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep and compromise by creepily dreaming of this boy. The memories have been coming back to him, a sign of Sora's awakening. Roxas woke up the next day and ran outside to go meet up with his friends. "Hey Roxas," Olette and Pence called out as they walked toward him. Suddenly, they stopped in the middle of their tracks frozen in time. Roxas gasped as he saw a blonde headed girl turning on a corner approaching him. "Hi Roxas…" she smiled. "Hi" he replied cocking his head in confusion. "I wanted to meet you just once," she said. "And you are?" She paused him by putting her hand out in front of him and replied with an "I must get going" and hurried away. Time went back to normal and Olette and Pence continued walking again. Roxas felt so confused. "Did you guys see that girl," he questioned. "No. what girl. Me? You've been saying weird stuff lately Roxas" Olette laughed, but she was kind of worried that she was losing him to something. He _had_ been acting strange. She was right; the unrealism of the event had Roxas being quietly thinking to himself the whole day. He wanted to find Namine again. He wondered how and he wondered why he was so drawn to her. Maybe because she had said she had wanted to meet him? What did that all mean? He felt as if she had the answer to his problems. Even the sea salt ice cream tasted of nostalgia today, as if he was growing out of something or as if he was drifting further apart from something.

Rumors of strange occurrences kept circling around his town; rumors of stolen photographs, rumors of lurking unexplainable shadows. And before he knew it, he found himself standing in an empty courtyard in town surrounded by the dark creatures. Helplessly, he attempted to escape as they lunged themselves on him. The blackness or the darkness suffocated him; he flailed his arms to get them away to realize a soft hand reach for his and free him from the darkness. He opened his eyes and jumped, "Huh?! It's you again! And the darkness… they're gone"

"Hi Roxas" Namine smiled.

"You were the light that saved me just now," he mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Haha what a corny thing to say, be more careful Roxas," she laughed.

"Please… tell me your name" he blushed and requested, feeling like a princess asking the name of her savior.

"Namine"

"Na…min..ne?"

"Yes"

"Ok Namine! Can you just wait here… please… for two seconds. Let me go get something" He ran off immediately. She smiled; she was beginning to think she was about to get too close. Having been a bird caged in a castle all her life, it was too easy and too dangerous to let herself be close to somebody. She painfully sighed, in regret to what she was doing to Roxas to awaken Sora, and walked out of the courtyard….

"Namineeeee! Look" Roxas came onto the courtyard running with a wide smile and two sea salt ice creams in his hand. Upon the realization that she was gone, his smile immediately turned grey and found himself alone in the courtyard once more. _How will I ever find her again,_ he thought to himself. Kicking rubble on the way, he slowly made his way back home. The sun was setting, and he probably should've gone back to the alleyway to his friends. _I'm probably not good enough for her… _

She watched him from a balcony of a tall building of the courtyard as he sulked his way back home. She had thought she had the strength to separate herself from connecting with him any further, but she couldn't fight the curiosity that he stirred when he told her to wait. _Sea salt ice cream, _she thought smiling pitifully, _he used to always eat those with his best friends Axel and Xion… _After all, she had come to his rescue due to her promise to protect Roxas, a promise she made with Xion, a promise that is the seed to a heavy growing burden in her heart. She did not know, _was she good or was she bad? _There's a fine line between the wrong and right in such heavy situations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guilt that she had from leaving him in the courtyard that evening, to her surprise, haunted her and uncomforted her. "Huh. No! _Who else will I have ice cream with?"_ Roxas' voice constantly repeated in her mind. _Poor Roxas_, she thought to herself. She wanted to see him again, and at least explain everything to him and free him from his ignorance. She felt responsible for his misery and confusion; after all, he was going disappear into Sora eventually.

Without telling Diz, she set out to Twilight Town the next night to go see Roxas. She needed to tell him so that he could decide what he wanted for himself. She ran into town, heading towards the direction of his house until she realized a dark shadow jolt pass her. She paused, took a look around, terrified as a crowd of heartless and dusks circled her. She shouldn't have left the mansion. Why did she want to be so righteous? It felt ironic. Frozen in fear, Namine watched as the shadows circled her, movements grotesque and organic. Finally one charged at her, tackling her body to the ground. She cringed in pain but got quickly up, turned and ran. There were too many; they easily cornered and attacked her again.

"Who's there!?..." a voice called out from the distance. The monsters fled immediately.

"Huh?! A girl? What are you doing in this corner alone?" a blonde haired ruff looking boy in camo pants stepped into the light.

Namine struggled to respond, to stay awake but her eyes uncontrollably shut from the aching body pain and fell.

"What?! Are you okay?!" the body immediately ran to break her fall and embrace her. "Here, don't worry. Hang in there. I'll take you to somewhere safe so you can rest." He lifted her up and started heading back towards his house…

As Roxas skateboarded down the neighborhood, he happened to see a familiar figure carrying a girl in its arms. He squinted. "HAYNERR?"

"Roxas!"

"What are you… Is that Olette?!"

"Who?"

"The person you're carrying!" Roxas rapidly skated uphill towards Hayner to take a look.

"Oh I don't know who this is…"

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed in shock. "Namine…?"

"You know her?" Hayner asked, raising a brow.

"Um yeah. I do sorta" Roxas blushed, remembering his embarrassment when she ditched him.

"Well… then take her somewhere safe. She'll probably feel safer with you" Hayner claimed, sensing his best friend's interest in her.

"Huh? Me?"

"Or I can just take her back to my place. It's really no problem" he teased.

"Huh?! No! I mean, haha it's okay I'll take care of her" Roxas immediately responded, reaching to carry her weight off Hayner's arms. He wanted to thank her for saving him. He carried her back to his apartment bedroom and placed her gently on his bed, laying the blanket gently on top of her. She lie there silently; Roxas began to get worried and checked the temperature of her forehead with his hand. _Fever._ He ran over to the restroom and got a bucket of ice water and a towel, and then, neatly rested the wet folded hand towel on her forehead.

Hours later, she was still asleep. He sighed as he had been sitting in his chair waiting for her to wake up. He was looking forward to talking to her and getting to know her better. However, the hours of sitting and waiting bore him to sleep.

"….What? Where am I?" she slowly sat up from the bed, causing the folded towel to fall off her head. _What's this_, she silently wondered. She looked up and saw Roxas sleeping in the chair next to her. She smiled at the innocence and warmth of his actions. _Sora, this is something you would do too,_ she thought to herself, staring nostalgically at Roxas. She paused, noticing the emotions she got from looking at Roxas, and left the room.

Upon hearing a crow yelling from outside the window, Roxas quickly jumped up and looked towards the empty bed with the towel lying solemnly on the sheets with a large shadow casting over them. He gasped. On the desk beside the bed lie a full container of medicine and untouched bowl of chicken soup. _She left without even eating… I wonder if she's going to be okay. She's going to be okay. _He reassured himself that it was best to ignore the situation, but the minute he laid on the bed, he knew that he couldn't be comfortable without knowing that she was absolutely fine. Without any further hesitation, he bolted out of the room to find her.

He ran everywhere, trying to find her; the more he ran without finding her, the faster the anxiety spread like a disease in his supposedly empty heart.

Finally, his footsteps led him to a group of dusks surrounding a figure. Before he turn around to run, it struck him; the victim was Namine. His eyes widened. He tooks several steps forward.

"Namine!" he called out.

"…Roxas get out of here" she cried "I'll be okay." He shook his head and ran straight to her defense. "what are you… doing… you dummy." She worriedly said. She knew Roxas was here without a plan; she looked around and thought quickly before he could hurt himself fighting the dusks. _A stick! Roxas can wield a keyblade…_ she grabbed the stick and hurriedly handed it to Roxas.

"Na…mine?" Roxas laughed nervously. "I don't know if this would be any help at a time like this"

"Just try it Roxas, trust me. Use it" Roxas smiled at her with doubt and confusion, but when the dusks charged, he had no choice but to use the stick as his defense; he closed his eyes and impulsively stuck his arm forward. A bright silver light covered the stick and changed its form instantly, a large keyblade.

"HUH?!" Roxas gasped as he felt a refreshing and unusually familiar strength flow into his bloodstream and gained the power to fight the dusks off. _What is this stick? What is going on? Who exactly is Namine?... _He glanced over at the beautiful girl behind him…


	3. Chapter 3

He panted heavily. He had fought about a dozen dusks by now. He hadn't known where they came from but he was glad they were gone. He dropped the keyblade to the ground, making it transform to its original form, and tiredly and gently smiled at Namine, weakly giving her a thumbs up.

She laughed. "Oh my, Roxas… are you okay?"

All the sudden, he had forgotten the pain and tiredness; he didn't want her worried over him. He fought the aching of the bruises from the fight and stood tall, swinging his long arms folded behind his head and turned around flashing his teeth at her with a wide dorky smile.

"Of course I am… I wouldn't be Roxas if I wasn't"

She lightly smiled back; his selflessness was incomprehensible. "Roxas… You should rest."

"What?! Does that mean you're leaving already? I'm fine I promise!"

"Huh?" Namine's eyes widened. He wanted her to stay, and she wanted to stay as well. "... Then, no. I won't leave. I just want you to rest."

Hands in his pockets, Roxas bent over and leaned over to look up at her, straight into her eyes. She shyly bowed her head down. "Eh…You're lying again, aren't you? That's a bad habit you know," he teased lightly sticking his tongue out.

Namine took several steps back. "I'm not," she exclaimed blushing red. "Why did you have to stand so close like that?"

"Hm?" Roxas stood back up. "Fine, I'll believe you for today"

They slowly walked back to his apartment. On the way, Namine noticed an ice cream booth. She impulsively took Roxas by the arm and ran towards it. "Two sea salt ice creams please." She handed him one. He smiled and took a bite. It didn't take like nostalgia that day; it tasted new and refreshing yet still somewhat melancholic. _Some kind of ice cream_, he silently thought to himself. Side by side, casting strong shadows intertwining with another as they walked, the two friends slowly made their way back, laughing and teasing each other along the way.

They threw away their Popsicle sticks on the way into his apartment. He entered his room and jumped his bed, facing the wall. Namine followed him close behind and rested on the chair beside the bed.

"Namine…?" he turned around the face her, the blanket partly covering him up to his chin.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm! What is it?"

"It's been bothering me a lot really…" Roxas nervously began, sitting up on the bed. "What's happening to me?"

"What do you mean Roxas?"

"Like… Who am I? I don't have parents. I don't even remember my childhood. I have an unexplainable longing for the beach, but the thing is I've never been… Weird stuff like that. I feel like there's something weird about me, my existence. It hurts." He grabbed his chest. Namine's eyes widened. "And today… the stick turned into that giant key. It was so unusual, yet it felt so familiar like I regained a part of me. And when I think of you…" He blushed. "I feel like I've known you before."

She looked at him in silence and placed her hand on his. "Roxas…"

"Do you know anything? If you do, please tell me. I'm confused."

It hurt her to look at him; she didn't know whether it was best to tell him or best to leave it. "Roxas… I…" He looked at her, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth.

"I have been having these weird dreams lately as well. I've been wondering is any of this real or not… The monsters, the darkness, the keyblade… I can't wrap my head around it."

"Roxas…." She paused. "Have you been dreaming of Sora?"

"I don't know a –"

"NAMINE! YOU" Suddenly, a large dark looking man dressed in red and grey roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her from the chair.

"What? Let her go!" Roxas demanded, jumping off the bed and running to fight him.

"Heh. Fool" The man, holding Namine and covering her mouth, disappeared almost immediately into a portal of darkness.

"NAMINEE!" Roxas stood there confused and feeling hopelessly alone once more… He laid on the bed and shut his eyes, forcing himself to sleep….

….

"Namine, how could you?" Diz threw her with tremendous force onto ground of the white empty room. "We have to wake up Sora. Leave him. I don't want him finding out and causing problems. The Organization is coming after him, you know."

"Roxas should know!" Namine argued, "I can't watch him anymore, so lost. He can make his own decisions"

"ENOUGH" Diz yelled back angrily. "Who's side are you on…? You pathetic nobody… you wouldn't know anything, just continue what I told you." He walked out of the room, this time, locking her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxas walked slowly out of his apartment in Twilight Town, the next morning. He felt so vulnerable from the night before. He had told her his biggest secrets and fears. He wasn't even sure if she could understand. He also worried about her safety; he felt so hopeless that he couldn't save her. He had no idea where to start. A dark portal came up from the side of him. He jumped up.

"Roxas… Why..," a voice said calmly. "Do they… always…. give me the icky jobs…?"

"Huh?! Who are you?" Roxas squinted at the black coated figure carefully and cautiously. "Tell me… How do you know my name?!"

"Are you kidding? Wow… I thought you could tell from my voice. Has it really been that long," the figure teased, as he took off his hood to reveal his face.

A young tall red haired man stood before him. Roxas glared at him in complete doubt.

"Really… you don't remember? Oh my god Roxas… I can't tell if you're joking because you don't want to come back with me. It's me Axel! Your best friend, come back to the Organization with me," the guy called out. Roxas glared suspiciously, looking for a stick on the ground. "Wait… Roxas… how could you forget?"

Roxas ran for the stick and got into a fighting stance as the keyblade appeared in his grip. Axel sighed at the sight of Roxas' desperate defense.

"Roxas… are you joking…?" Axel said calmly yet angrily, clenching his fists and looking at his feet. "You remember how to use the keyblade and you don't remember me at all?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! My best friends are Hayner, Pence and Olette," exclaimed Roxas charging at him.

"What has gotten into you since you left the Organization?" Axel wielded his weapons and unwillingly began to fight. "Come with me Roxas! If you really did forget, I can help you regain your memory," Axel begged.

"How could I trust you? I don't even know you."

"What is your PROBLEM?!" Roxas struck at him once more. "Fine… I see how it is, but I'll always be there to bring you back, with or without force!"

It felt as if they were clashing for hours, back and forth relay. The fight had broken out into an explosion, an explosion of overwhelming emotions on Axel's side and an explosion of frustration from confusion on Roxas' side. It took a turn when a dark portal appeared behind Roxas. It was Diz.

"Roxas! Don't go with this man," Diz roared. "He is evil"

"Argh." Roxas looked behind seeing Diz. "How could I trust that you're not?!"

"Roxas! Don't listen to him," Axel shouted. "Please Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

The back and forth calling of his name disturbed him. He didn't know who to listen to; he didn't want to listen to any one of them. Soon the voices just became noises drowned into the loud high pitched sound of his ears failing. "STOP," he yelled. "Hayner, Pence, Olette. I want my life back!"

"I understand…" Axel whispered to himself as he turned to leave. At that moment, he was freed. Both Diz and Axel disappeared into their portals. They disappeared with the wind; Roxas found himself alone in the dark corners of the town buildings. He couldn't understand anything anymore. He slowly made his way to the alleyway where him, Hayner, Pence, and Olette hung out.

"Roxas! Where have you been," they exclaimed in unison.

"Huh? Oh I've just been around," he gently smiled.

"Ah, well whatever it was, I'm happy that you're back," Pence reassured.

Hayner lightly smiled and nodded in agreement, wondering if Roxas' unusual spacey behavior had to do with the girl he met the other day.

"Something wrong Hayner?" Olette broke his train of thought and pulled him back to reality.

The group now faced Hayner, who laughed and replied, "nah, oops. I didn't mean to take the spotlight away from Roxas."

They laughed and teased each other. Roxas smiled… _Don't worry. It's back to normal again, I want it this way, don't I? _Their summer vacation was almost coming to an end. Time began to seem to go by faster without the unusual people stopping by.

Two, no, three days of normalcy… Three days without Namine… Three days of ignorant satisfaction. Three days of a distant longing for her buried underneath his smiles, but he learned to hide it; he expected the routine with Hayner, Pence and Olette to last forever, even though he partly didn't want it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Expecting the days of his summer vacation to slide by uneventful was an absolutely silly prediction by Roxas. The next morning, he headed out of his apartment with his skateboard toward the alleyway to meet up with Hayner, Pence and Olette, as usual. He smiled as he looked up to the sky; the sky was a solid vivid blue and the few clouds that floated in the ocean of vivid blue were white as snow and fluffier than Twilight Town's festival cotton candy. After the few minutes of awe, Roxas dropped his skateboard and positioned himself onto it, pedaling down the rows of buildings on buildings to his friends.

"Roxas!"

The voice was recognized almost immediately, "Namine!?" Roxas looked back immediately, almost falling off of his skateboard and nearly hitting the pole in front of him. He jumped off his board and searched for the location where her voice was coming from. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him in. There stood Namine lightly smiling up at him. "Namine…" he smiled back at her; his heart beat rapidly while, at the same time, feeling unusually at peace.

"Hey, " she smiled, holding up two train tickets to his face. "Let's go to the beach today."

"What? Wait… but are you okay? What happened the other day?"

She paused. "Well… I snuck out again. I can't talk here. Diz will find me in Twilight Town because he will know I went to see you again. So let's go!" She nudged him and began to walk, then turned around and said "You told me you love the beach, didn't you?"

"Huh?" He stood there momentarily, and then ran after her with a smile. "Yeah! Let's go"

They boarded the train as soon as they arrived at the station. The train ride was filled with laughter as they talked about anything they thought of and sometimes, just stared out the windows, smiling at each other, seeing the world outside of Twilight Town, endless amounts of trees and the color green flooded their deep blue eyes; it felt as if they had escaped the realities of their lives. With each stop, the train became more and more crowded that eventually, Namine had to move next to Roxas instead of across from him. The excitement of finally going to the beach was growing in Roxas heart. He had been looking outside of the window for a while now; the beach was finally visible. He looked over at her to say something, but she was already sleeping leaning her head against the walls of the train, so he gently pulled her head onto his shoulder and continued watching the horizon. At around 4 o'clock (around an hour later), they finally reached their destination.

"Namine… wake up. We're here,"

"Mmm… where's here," she drowsily asked.

"The beach silly," he laughed. "Now get off my shoulder."

Upon realizing she was sleeping on him the whole time, she quickly sat up and blushed. "Sorry… How long was I asleep for?"

"Haha! Don't be sorry. You weren't even sleeping that long and I was joking… You can lean on me anytime," he blushed as his words became murmurs; he couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

She smiled sadly; she wished that he and she could stay like this forever, going to beach sometimes, hanging out in Twilight Town, living without a burden except dealing with school and family – like Hayner, Pence and Olette, but they were cursed – no, even worse, they weren't meant to exist and for Roxas, that was a secret that was still in the shadows.

They made their way out to the beach. As soon as they entered the sand, Roxas' eyes light with happiness. "Wow! It's more beautiful than I thought it would be," he exclaimed running to the water. "Namine come on!"

"Wait up Roxas!" Namine ran after him, only the catch up and have Roxas splash on her. "Haha stop it!" She playfully pushed him toward the wave, causing him to fall into the water. He got up immediately.

"Namine! That was cheap," he laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. He grabbed her arm and ran straight towards a giant wave.

"…What are you doing," she asked, slightly scared. "That wave is huge! We could drown"

"We can withstand this… No matter the size of the wave. We won't be shaken because we have each other, right?" He turned to her with an innocent smile, not realizing the underlying melancholy behind his quote.

"Right," she smiled at him as he suddenly reached for her hand and took it.

"We have to hold hands so we won't be separated; the ocean is a huge place you know," he blushed as she burst out laughing at his comment. "Fine… if you think it's funny, we don't have to hold hands during this wave," he teased.

"Huh? Fine," she stuck out her tongue at him but soon reached over for his hand. The wave struck. Her grip slipped from his hand, and in fear, she looked around for him, only to realize how quickly his hand found a way back into hers.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

By sunset, they found themselves sitting by the shore watching the red sun depart, reflecting itself onto the water and coloring the sky bright orange. A breeze blew through them, gently blowing their blonde hair past their faces.

"It's beautiful…" she said solemnly, keeping her eyes to the sunset.

"Yeah," he responded. "It really is. Times like these; I wish they would last forever."

"Me too…." She looked down at her hands. "Me too," she repeated.

"Namine…? Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

"No, thank you, Roxas. I think I had even more fun," she smiled at him, slightly chuckling.

"Ahh," he leaned back and sighed; the sun was gone, but the moon lit the night brighter than ever. "Sometimes, I can't tell when the sky ends and when the ocean begins. I think that's why I love the beach so much. The sky, no matter how vast and wide, also craves a union, like it does with the ocean."

"Like I asked, know it all," she laughed, pushing him.

He laughed as well. "Hey, you don't have to ask! I just wanted to tell you that you're like my ocean," he teased.

"What… you're so weird," she laughed, trying to hide her bright red cheeks. "Wait… How come you get to be the sky?!"

"Because…" he blushed. "I have my reasons."

"Tell me Roxas," she nudged, laughing at his sudden pause.

"The sky is on a higher level than the ocean. That's why," he mocked, showing her his tongue.

"Huh?! Hahaha hey! That's not fair! Now I see what you see me as!"

"No! Haha I'm kidding." He looked straight towards the horizon again and said, "It's because the sky seems like the protector."

"Roxas… where do you get these corny lines," she laughed.

He smiled. There was a pause as the two stared up into the glowing sky. "Namine. I'm sorry to change the subject again, but we never talked about what happened the other day."

"Huh?" She peered up at him, realizing a sense of seriousness in his face.

"Looking at the ocean and the sky… I feel like they'll never end… The dark portals that those people use… Do you ever wonder if there are other worlds out there? And, if there are why did we end up on this one?" He looked over at her. "I want to know, and I kind of want to get out and find out. I don't know."

"Roxas." She took a deep breath. "I wish… I wish, but you can't. No, we can't." She couldn't face him, but she had to be brave and finally tell him the truth.

He looked at her in confusion.

"I wanted to tell you this the other day… You know, before Diz came in and interrupted. Your dreams have an explanation." She pulled out her sketchbook from her bag. "Do you want to know the truth about who you really are?"

"What do you mean? No one knows myself better than me," Roxas laughed.

"Do you know these people?" She flipped through her sketchbook; he stopped her.

"Is that me? … And Axel…?" Roxas' hands float across the drawing in disbelief. _Why? What is this? Did I really know that Axel guy? _

"Yes it is. You guys are best friends," she looked over at him.

"Haha very funny Namine," he sarcastically blurted.

"No it's true you are."

"How come I don't remember him at all?"

"You weren't –" she paused, trying to find the best way to explain the situation. She flipped through the pages of her sketchbook to a drawing of Sora, Goofy and Donald. "You know these three, don't you?"

"Yeah! That's the boy I keep having dreams of, and I think those are his friends, Goofy and Donald," he recalled. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"You know about a year ago, some things happened… and I… had to take apart the memories in Sora's heart, but now I'm trying to piece them all back together again. He'll be just like before, but I'm afraid that the process has been affecting you too…"

"You mean by the dreams?"

"Yes… you and Sora are connected. And, in order for Sora to be completely whole again, he needs you Roxas –"

"Whoa, me? Why does he need me?"

"You hold half of what he is."

"Namine…"He looked at her in confusion and disbelief. "Who are you?"

"I'm a witch… with power over Sora's memories and those around him"

"A witch?"

"That's what Diz calls me… but I don't know why I have these powers; I just do. Except I don't know what the right way to use them is."

"Hmm… I'm sorry. I can't help you there," he sadly smiled at her. "Suddenly, I feel like I don't know myself at all. I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me?"

"You – no, we – weren't meant to exist"

"What?! Namine! How could you say such a thing?! Does that even make sense to you," he asked weakly. Deep inside, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Me and you, we're nobodies Roxas… I'm sorry I guess some things are really better left unsaid."

"What is a nobody? And, what will happen to me now?" He glanced over at her, praying that she'll say something with even the slightest hope.

She sighed, "We weren't meant to exist. We're only half of a person that does exist… Diz tells me we don't have hearts and we're basically nothing. But you, you won't disappear if Sora wakes up… you'll be whole." It hurt to say this; she wished Roxas was his own person, but she knew Sora had to be whole to save Kingdom Hearts. She pushed her selfishness away and said more, "You'll be happier this way." She looked down at her hands. _Why does it have to be this way? If there was another way… If there was another way…_

Noticing her anxiety and sorrow, he placed his hands on hers. "… Look, I understand… Don't worry about me, Namine. You know I'll always be fine!" He forced a smile, hiding his sadness. He knew that meant he wouldn't be his own individual anymore; he knew that meant his existence would no longer matter. A tear ran down his cheek, a tear which he quickly wiped to flash her a smile.

"Namine..." he continued. "But I want to say another thing… I don't believe that nobodies don't have hearts… because I swear, right now, it really hurts…." He grabbed his chest. "…but I can't help but try and smile for you because I know you're really hurting too, maybe even more."

She slid her hand into his grip, holding his hand tightly. "…Why are you so kind Roxas?"

"I'm not. I'm just scared," he faintly laughed.

She laughed and her blue eyes gazed up at him, who was looking towards the horizon. "Well Roxas… even if we both become whole, we will meet again I'm sure." She faced the horizon as well. "Nothing really divides the ocean and its sky, right?"

"Huh?" He paused and stared at her. "Yeah," he smiled and sighed. "Well, I understand, but let's spend as much time we have together, since I know that my time is limited" He squeezed her hand.

"Yeah… and these memories of you and I always will be in my heart," she claimed as she shivered from the cold breeze that night brought. He nodded in agreement, took off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. "No… wait aren't you cold," she asked, trying to return his jacket.

"Not if we sit like this," he smiled as he reached over her shoulder and pulled her close. She blushed and in response, leaned her head onto his shoulder. Their shadows blended as one, with the moon shining brightly ahead of them. Neither of them wanted to leave.


End file.
